


Hunters Helpers

by JediCat1965



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Hunters, Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Fluff, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2020-12-17 01:50:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21046337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediCat1965/pseuds/JediCat1965
Summary: End of season 14 beginning of season 15 AU.Don't ask where I'm going with this because I don't have a damned clue.Surrounded by demons and zombies, they're seems to be no way out for Team Freewill.  Then unexpected help shows up.





	1. Chapter 1

Sam stood back to back with Dean and Cas watching the things Chuck had released from Hell approaching. He tried to concentrate on how he was going to help protect his brother and his best friend without thinking about the hole in his shoulder or Jack’s body on the ground behind them. He clutched the iron fence post that Dean had handed him, ready to take a swing at the head of the first thing that came near them. He took a deep breath, and felt Dean and Cas both do the same. They were all going to die, there was no doubt in his mind of that: Chuck had made sure the numbers were against them. He felt a feral grin spread across his face as the first zombie got close enough for him to take a swing at. The iron connected with a wet thunk, and the thing went down but another took its place. He could hear Dean grunt as he took one out, while Cas fought in silence with only the occasional flash of light. At least if they had to die, they were going together.

She peered around the tree she was crouched behind at the three men. When the gates of hell had opened she had run with the rest for the opening, her only thought to get away from the endless toture and horror she’d been put through. She hit the open air and her body felt solid for the first time in centuries. Then she had spotted the three men. She stopped running to stare, focusing on the tallest one. Something about them screamed safety to her and she knew she had to get to them. She slowly slipped through the crowd of some of hell’s worst to get to the men the stench of sulphur on her allowing her remain unnoticed. She was in no hurry until she saw a demon get through the tall man’s guard. Her mind supplied a name from a long ignored memory, Sam and with a wordless scream she launched herself at the demon.

“Brothers and sisters. I don’t know if any of you will answer but our father has opened the gates of Hell and the situation is dire,” the words rang through Gabriel’s mind like a thunderclap causing a headache like he’d never felt before. A groan next to him let him know he wasn’t alone, “What in the bloody hell is going on?”

“Balthazar,” he asked softly.

“Gabriel,” came the incredulous reply.

Gabriel winced. “Yeah. Any idea what’s going on?”

“No. The last thing I remember is talking to Cassie,” Gabe heard Balthazar move and sat up, opening his eyes. It was pitch dark, no moon or stars to be seen and Gabriel knew immediately what was going on. Castiel’s desperate prayer made complete sense in that moment.

He stood up and held his hand out to Balthazar “Let’s go, Castiel needs us.”

Gabe closed his eyes, concentrating on the prayer and took off. He landed between Sam and Dean Winchester and Balthazar landed next to Cas. A human shaped missile hit the demon in front of Sam just as Gabe dropped a hand on hand each of their shoulders and yelled, “Grab her, Sam. Balthazar, get Cas and Jack.”

Surprise at the familiar voice made Sam drop the iron bar and grab the woman who had just saved him. Before he could wonder why Gabriel was back from the dead a second voice he thought he’d never hear again chimed in, “Cassie, what kind of trouble have you gotten into this time?”


	2. Home

Sam blinked and when he opened his eyes they were back in the bunker and the woman was trying to fight her way out of his arms. He let her go with a yelp of pain when she hit his injured shoulder. The woman twisted in midair, landing on her feet before she scrambled to get under the map table. Once there, she hugged her knees and stared at them with frightened brown eyes. Sam’s heart caught as he realized who he’d been holding. Slowly, he walked to the table and crouched down until he was at eye level with her. “Eileen?”

She stared at him, then reconation dawned in her eyes and she whispered in a rough voice, “Sam?’

He nodded and reached for her, but she flinched away from his touch. He drew his hand back and blinked back tears at the fear in her face as he backed away. 

Eileen. He knew her name. Part of her wanted to go to him, but most of her knew this was a dream, another torture dreamed up by the demons trying to break her. Reflex made her flinch away when he reached for her. Her mind whirled when he drew back instead of grabbing her and dragging her out of her hiding place. The tall man(Sam, she thought, his name is Sam) looked away, shooting the shorter man a dirty look. He was looking away from her, so she couldn’t tell what he was saying but the other man came over and knelt next to Sam. The look in his green eyes went from angry to surprised and sad in an instant when he got a good look at her. His hands started to move slowly, making familiar signs, but she closed her eyes and backed away. When she opened her eyes again he was gone and Sam was sitting on a chair while the dark haired man looked at his shoulder. She inched over and laid her hand on his foot. It turned toward her slowly, Sam letting her know he’d felt her touch. She glanced up to see him looking down with a worried smile before she crawled back to a safe distance and curled up into a ball.

The smile faded from Sam’s face as Eileen withdrew back under the map table while Cas tried to heal his shoulder. He could tell she was scared and wondered what was going through her mind.

“She’s scared and thinks this is new torture,” Cas said in his grvally voice. “I’m sorry, I can heal neither her or this wound.”

Gabriel came over and looked at the hole. “Dad’s making new toys again?”

“He wanted me to kill Jack with it,” Dean said bitterly. “And I almost did.”

Castiel looked up from bandaging Sam, “And Chuck killed him anyway.”

Balthazar snorted, “I’d wondered what you did piss dear old dad off enough to start his endgame.”

Dean poured himself three fingers of whiskey, “And how did you two get back. From what Cas told us, Chuck has no authority in the Empty.”

Gabriel and Balthazar looked at each other and gave nearly identical shrugs. Cas finished with Sam’s shoulder and looked over at Dean. “I don’t know how they got here but they are who they seem to be.”

“Says you,” Dean muttered.

Ignoring the bickering, Sam got up, nodded his thanks to Cas and went to the kitchen. He made a tray of sandwiches, putting one aside on a smaller plate, checked the milk and poured two glasses. He took the tray and one glass of milk and put it on a table in the library, as far from the map table as he could. Then he returned to the kitchen to retrieve the second glass and the separate plate.

“Who is she, Sam,” Gabriel’s voice behind him surprised him into dropping the food he was holding. The archangel snapped his fingers and the sandwich and milk appeared and the counter next to Sam. “Sorry.”

Sam gripped the edge of the counter, “S’all right, I’m a little jumpy.”

Several long minutes passed before Sam spoke again,”Her name is Eileen Lahey. She was a hunter we met on a banshee case a few years back. Ketch took her out with a hellhound more than two years ago because she accidentally killed one of the Brits. I assumed... I didn’t think…”

Gabriel worked his way through the information, “She’s been down there that long? No wonder she’s such a mess.”

Sam flinched and Gabriel regretted opening his mouth. “She’s still human, Sam. Scared and bent but they didn’t turn her. That’s a strong lady you’ve got there, time and patience can bring her back.”

Sam turned to Gabriel with a bitter smile,”She’s not mine, Gabe”

“Really,” Gabe smirked. “And who did she stop to rescue in that graveyard when she could have run?”


End file.
